Outdoor power equipment such as filament (also known as “line” or “string”) trimmers are commonly used by homeowners and professionals alike. These devices generally include a filament or string having end(s) that extend radially outward from a rotatable spool or head. The head is generally part of a housing attached to one end of an elongate shaft, while the opposite end of the shaft forms one or more handles and controls for grasping/manipulation by an operator. When the head is selectively powered, it may rotate at a velocity that permits the rapidly spinning string to cut vegetation that may not otherwise be accessible with conventional lawn mowers.
While gasoline-powered string trimmers are popular, electrically-powered string trimmers are often preferred by homeowners as, for example, they are made of lighter materials such as plastic and are less expensive than their gasoline-powered counterparts. Moreover, electric string trimmers may produce less noise/emissions and require less maintenance than gasoline-powered devices. While alternating current (AC)-powered plug-in trimmers are well known, direct current (DC), battery-powered electric trimmers have become popular due to their ability to operate without a conventional electrical extension cord.
While effective, battery-powered string trimmers are sometimes perceived as performance-limited as compared to their gasoline-powered and plug-in counterparts. These perceived limitations are generally attributable to the capacity and power constraints of the battery itself.
However, in recent years, lithium-ion battery technology has permitted more powerful string trimmers to enter the market. Limitations may exist, however, in accommodating and supporting heavier and higher performing batteries and motors in the lightweight, plastic housings typically associated with electric string trimmers.